My Dark Hero
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: When Amy confesses her feelings for Shadow to a tree, little dose she know that he is listning. . . Yes it's a Shadow and Amy. . . enjoy! Oh also Sonic and Sally.
1. Chapter one: Telling secrets to trees

Yep I am back! Yes it's Shadow and Amy. . . I tried to write something else but failed miserably so. . . I ended up writing about them again! I don't own any of the characters here. . . enjoy! Oh be nice about the spelling okay I have dyslexia. . . I try my best!

My Dark Hero

Chapter one: Telling secrets to trees.

Amy Rose was taking a long walk, it was a lovely summer evening, the air was warm and filled with the scent of the blooming summer flowers.

The young pink hedgehog spotted an old oak tree up on a small mound near her, and on a whim she walked over to the tree.

Amy decided this would be a nice spot to take a brake, from her walk, slowly the pink hedgehog sat down under the sheltering branches of the tree. "Umm this is a really nice spot." Amy said to herself.

Sighing with contentment, the young pink hedgehog leant back against the tree trunk and stared up at the deep green leaves of the tree. "Hey, old tree, can I tell you a secret?"

The old trees leaves rustled gently in the wind and Amy smiled. "I'll take that as a yes then. I finally gave up on Sonic, I haven't chased him for a whole week, I don't even feel like chasing him any more. Since I stopped following Sonic around every were, we have become much closer friends. . . and you know what? I'm really truly happy about that. Surprised? I know I was."

Once again the leaves above Amy rustled and the young pink hedgehog once again smiled up at them. "Oh so you want to hear more do you?"

"Well, there is something else I should tell you . . ." Amy looked around quickly to make sure that there was no one else around, nope all clear. "I'm in love . . . This is a really big secret so no telling. . . I'm in love with Shadow."

Te old trees leaves rustled loudly in a sudden strong gust of wind and the pink hedgehog laughed slightly. "Yeah I know, the likely hood of Shadow the hedgehog, ever noticing my feelings are a lot less then zero. So this secret of mine, is just between you and me. . . I have absolutely no intention of chasing Shadow around, I learnt my lesson on that one and he is far to serious for that kind of thing. . . I just wish . . . No. . . I just hope that someday, maybe he will notice me. . ."

Amy let out a very deep sad sight. "You know. . . this is going to be hard for me. . . Shadow has been hurt a lot. . . and I am fairly sure that his heart is in heaven with Maria. . .but I can't help the way I feel about him. . . I'll keep loving Shadow in secret. . . Even all I can have from him is friendship."

The young pink hedgehog then smiled slightly to herself. "Well old tree, any one going by right now would think that I am totally crazy talking to a tree. . . but for some reason I feel really comfortable talking to you. . . I wonder why?"

Amy's green eyes suddenly became distant and she spoke again to the tree. "I wonder what Shadow is doing right now . . . I haven't seen him for such a long time. Well were ever Shadow may be, I hope that he is safe and well."

Amy simply sat after that last statement in silence, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds of the forest for a while.

Very slowly the young pink hedgehog stood, gently she patted the old trees trunk. "Well I had better get home before it gets dark and thank you for listening to me."

With a large, very happy smile, plastered over her face the young hedgehog skipped off back towards her house.

Slowly out of the foliage of the tree a shape appeared. . . the shape had a distinctly hedgehog out line. . . quietly the figure stepped out into the light, the ruby eyes of the dark hedgehog were wide. . .

(Yeah just a short start I know, I decided to get this idea down before it ran away! I hope to continue soon. . .I hope you all liked it. . . wonder what Shadow's going to say or think?)


	2. Chapter two: Shadow's heart

Chapter two: Shadow's heart.

Shadow stood beneath the old tree, the dark hedgehog hadn't meant to over hear Amy's rather odd conversation with the tree, but the black and red hedgehog had found himself, the young pink hedgehogs captive audience.

The dark hedgehog was to say the least shocked. . . Shadow had never even suspected that Amy had feelings for him. . . the red and black hedgehog had heard from Rouge, that the young pink hedgehog had stopped chasing Sonic around. . . at the time Shadow hadn't placed much significance on it. . . but now. . .

The ruby red and ebony black hedgehog still couldn't quiet believe that Amy Rose was in love with him. . . how had that happened? When had that happened? Shadow couldn't help but wonder. . .

When the dark hedgehog had heard, the pink hedgehog tell the tree that she loved him, Shadow had felt a warm feeling fill him. . . a feeling that the dark hedgehog hadn't felt since Maria . . . he still felt warm and strangely happy. . .

Shadow had promised Maria that he would protect this planet and it's people . . . the dark hedgehog regularly kept that promise. . . but now. . . may it was time for the red and black hedgehog to start thinking of himself.

The dark hedgehog was sure that Maria wouldn't begrudge him happiness, in fact Shadow was sure that if she were here, the gentle girl would be probably be telling him to find someone of his own to be with.

"Amy. . ." Shadow whispered to no one softly. "Am I in love with Amy . . .? I know that she makes me feel warm inside and that I want to protect her. . ."

The black hedgehogs eyes widened with a sudden realisation. "I do love Amy. . . that's why I couldn't stand to be around that Faker, he had her love and I didn't. . . but now. . . now she loves me. . . but how do I tell Amy that I return her feelings, without having to tell her I was here? After all telling Amy, that I heard her conversation would be a little embarrassing. . . to say the least . . . I also have to deal with the fact that Amy thinks I am still in love with Maria. . . This is going to take a while. . . but hey, slow and steady wins the race . . . or so they say."

Shadow fell into a thoughtful silence, for a few moments, as the dark hedgehog pondered the way to begin resolving his problem, eventually an idea came to him. "I could. . . no . . .hmm. . . this isn't going to be easy, may be the honest approach would be the best?"

Once again, the ruby eyes went in the direction Amy had gone in and the dark hedgehog sighed deeply. "Well they say honesty is the best policy . . . here goes nothing in that case."

With his mind now made up, Shadow turned and ran in the direction he had seen Amy going in, as he ran the black and red hedgehog prayed and hoped that the young pink hedgehog wouldn't be to angry with him for over hearing her.

Soon Shadow could see Amy in the distance. "Amy!" He called.

Slowly the young pink hedgehog turned, her eyes widened as she saw who was calling her name, the dark hedgehog slowed down and came to a stop at Amy's side. "Hello, Shadow what are you doing out here?"

"I was taking a nap up a tree near here. . ." Shadow deliberately let the sentence trail off.

Amy's mouth opened and closed a few times, the young pink hedgehog began to blush and finally managed to stammer. "You heard, what I said to the tree didn't you?"

The dark hedgehog simply nodded, Amy blushed an even deeper shade of red and clapped a hand over her face. "Oh. . . how embracing. . . I had no idea you were there. . . I'm so sorry if I said anything that distressed you. . . or that you didn't like. . ."

Shadow suddenly embraced the stammering young pink hedgehog, Amy went completely quiet and then very slowly returned the embrace. "Shh, you silly thing. . . I didn't dislike anything that you said. . . but you did confuse me, a lot. So lets start at the beginning shall we?"

Shyly Amy nodded against Shadow's chest and the dark hedgehog sighed. "You said, that you had stopped chasing the Faker and were now just friends with him, are you truly content with that?"

Slowly the young pink hedgehog looked up into the dark hedgehogs ruby eyes, and smiled at him softly. "Yes, perfectly content. . ."

"So if the Faker were to appear here right now and say he was wrong, he loved you and wanted you to be his, you wouldn't want that?" Shadow asked Amy very softly.

Amy shook her head. "No, most defiantly not! Sonic had his chance, had his time and he chose not to use it. That is Sonic's loss. . ."

Shadow completed the sentence for her. "And my gain, from what I heard you telling the tree. . . I want to be as honest as possible, with you Amy. . . I haven't loved for a long time . . . I'm a little apprehensive about it. . . but there is something I want you to know, right from the start. . . though I loved Maria a lot, I most certainly did not berry my heart with her. . . I just hid my emotions well and protected my heart as best as I could from further harm. . . do you understand Amy. . .?"

Amy slowly smiled up at Shadow. "Yes, Shadow I think I do understand. . . Your trying to tell me, that you still have the capacity to love."

"Yes exactly. . .Well, at least now you know that I am both safe and well."

"That is certainly true."

The dark hedgehog looked around. "It's getting dark, I'll walk you home, that is if you'd like me to, I'll walk you home."

The young pink hedgehog beamed a wide smile up at Shadow. "Yes, I would like that a lot. . . Well since you know the way I feel about you, do you think may be we could try going out or something. . . just to see what it's like of cause. . . nothing formal. . ." Amy's sentence trailed off and she blushed once again.

As they began to walk along, Shadow looked down at her, his ruby eyes were slightly soft and a small smile appeared. "Yes I think we should try it and if we like going out together, we could try doing so more often. . . Do you have any were, that you would particularly like to go, for our first outing?"

Amy couldn't help but smile up at the dark hedgehog, some how Shadow seemed to understand her shyness, and was being very gentle towards her. "Oh well, no, not really, I thought some were, we could just go for a walk or something. . . you know. . . give us both time to get to know each other a bit better . . ."

Shadow looked thoughtful for a while and then spoke to the pink hedgehog walking beside him. "Well, how about, we just go for a walk and see were we end up?"

"Umm that sounds like a definite plan . . . so, when shall we go on our outing?" Amy asked Shadow quietly.

"Hmm, unless you have plans, tomorrow will be fine for me. . ."

"I don't have any plans, for tomorrow, so that would be fine. Oh we are at my house already." Amy said, with a rather disappointed note to her voice.

Shadow looked at the house surrounded by white roses, it was most defiantly the kind of place that the dark hedgehog would have imagined the happy pink hedgehog living it. "So, tomorrow. . . How about I come here, to your house at eleven in the morning, we could go for a walk . . and then find some were to each lunch?"

The young pink hedgehog smiled up at the red and black one. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you for walking me home Shadow." Bravely Amy leant up and kissed the dark hedgehog on the cheek, blushing madly the young pink hedgehog tuned and quickly went up her path.

Amy hurriedly opened the door and shut it behind her leaning rather heavily on the other side, breathing hard and still blushing. . . well what had started out as a normal day had most certainly turned into something special.

Amy couldn't quiet believe it. . . she was going out tomorrow, with Shadow. . . A huge smile spread over the young pink hedgehogs face and she hugged herself happily, before heading into the kitchen to make herself dinner.

Shadow simply stood at the top of the path, his ruby red eyes were wide, once again, slowly he lifted one gloved hand to his cheek, then a small smile appeared. . . this had been a rather eventful but fulfilling day for him.

Slowly the dark hedgehog turned and walked away back into the trees, heading back to his own home for the night. . . wondering the whole way what his outing tomorrow with Amy would bring.

(sorry it took a while I was away! Back now and working on the next chapter)


	3. Chapter three: walking into love

Chapter three: Walking into love.

At exactly eleven in the morning, the next day Shadow arrived to pick Amy up for their very first outing.

As he walked along the dark hedgehog couldn't help but hoped that this outing of theirs today would be the first of many more.

The black and red hedgehog looked up as he neared Amy's house and Shadow saw the happy pink hedgehog waiting for him at the end of her path.

The young pink hedgehog smiled widely at his approach, Shadow came to a halt next to her, Amy looked up at the dark hedgehog. "Well, shall we get going then?" The young pink hedgehog asked, the older hedgehog.

"Yes, lets." The black hedgehog said simply in response.

In a very gentlemanly gesture Shadow offered Amy his arm, with a delicate blush on her cheeks, the young pink hedgehog placed her arm threw the one which the dark hedgehog had offered her.

Arm in arm, the happy pink hedgehog and the dark hedgehog set off on their walk, after a while Amy looked up at Shadow and spoke softly. "Shadow, do you remember, when we first met?"

The red and black hedgehog couldn't help but smile a little, as he recalled his very first encounter with the young pink hedgehog. "As if I could possibly forget about that . . . you thought I was that Faker."

Amy flushed a deep shade of crimson red. "Ever since then, I have been meaning to apologise to you, I just never got the chance. So here goes, Shadow I'm sorry for mistaking you as Sonic." The young pink hedgehog stopped walking, she turned to her dark companion and suddenly gave Shadow a very tight hug. "Shadow. . . "

Slowly Shadow placed his arms round Amy, returning her embrace. "Amy. . ." He said softly, a strangely tender note to his voice.

They drew apart very slowly, the black and red hedgehog and the happy pink hedgehog gazed at each other for several moments, before they fully drew apart, once more Shadow offered Amy his arm, this time the happy pink hedgehog took the offered arm with out any hesitation.

The two hedgehogs continued on there walk, for quiet some while, just enjoying each others company.

After a while Shadow spoke. "It will be lunch time soon, shall we go and find some were to eat?"

Amy smiled up at Shadow, he really was so thoughtful, so much more thoughtful then Sonic had ever been. "Yes, lunch would be good. I know a lovely little place on the edge of town, which we could go to, if you would like?"

Shadow looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Well, I don't see why not."

The young pink hedgehog's smile grew. "Well then let's go! It's that way." Amy said pointing in the right direction.

Amy lead Shadow to a lovely, small café on the edges of town, the dark hedgehog could see strait away, that this really was the type of place that Amy would like to come to. . . it was all bright and sunny.

The dark hedgehog found, that he thought the place rather charming himself, slowly he looked down at his young companion for the day, the pink hedgehog seemed to be nervously awaiting his approval. "It's rather charming." He said to her softly.

Amy beamed a large smile up at the dark hedgehog, before looking round the café. "So were shall we sit?"

"Hmm, how about over by the window, on one of the tables for two?" He asked the young pink hedgehog pointing, at one of the tables.

"Yes, that looks like a lovely spot."

The dark hedgehog and the pink hedgehog, made there way across the café, they went over to the table, the two hedgehogs sat down opposite each other.

A young female otter waitress, brought them over two menus, after a little deliberation, the two hedgehogs ordered and with a friendly smile, the waitress went off to the kitchen with their orders.

Shadow looked across the table at the pink hedgehog sat opposite him. "So have you enjoyed yourself so far today?"

Amy smiled at the ruby red and ebony black hedgehog. "Yes, I've had a wonderful day thus far and you Shadow?"

"I must confess, that spending this time with you, has been most enjoyable Amy, I think that we should most certainly go out like this again. Don't you think so too?"

The pink hedgehog's smile grew. "Yes, I totally agree. . ."

At that moment, the waitress returned with their food, as the dark hedgehog and the young pink hedgehog ate, the conversation flowed , it moved freely, from one topic to the next.

The two hedgehogs were so focused on each other, that they didn't even see Sonic, standing on the opposite side of the street, the blue hedgehog was starting openly at Shadow and Amy, it was obvious from his wide green eyes and slightly open mouth Sonic, was in complete shock.

Soon the main meal was gone, it was replaced by dessert, Shadow and Amy had ordered ice cream, the pink hedgehog had ordered strawberry and vanilla, the dark hedgehog had asked for, dark chocolate and mint.

The two hedgehog's sat feeding each other spoonfuls of their ice cream and eating some of their own themselves. Amy was giggling as they fed each other ice cream and Shadow couldn't help but smile himself, as they behaved like two children on their first date.

As Sonic watched, Shadow and Amy, behaving like this with each other, a strange sick feeling began to creep threw him. The blue hero, couldn't define this feeling, but Sonic knew one thing for certain, he really didn't like seeing, the dark hedgehog and the young pink hedgehog together.

The same otter waitress brought the bill over to their table, Amy went to get her purse out, But Shadow placed a hand on the young pink hedgehog's arm, Amy's green eyes came up to meet Shadow's ruby red eyes and he spoke. "I'll pay."

Amy blushed a slight shade of pink, but didn't object as Shadow paid the bill and tipped the waitress.

Slowly the dark hedgehogs ruby eyes fell once more onto the young pink hedgehog. "Well, now, we have eaten, were would you like to go next?"

Amy looked thoughtful for a few moments, before inspiration struck. "I know! There is a lovely park near here. How about, we go for a walk there? Then after that you could take me back home."

"Ok, lets do that." Shadow stood, so did Amy, the two hedgehogs walked out of the café, Shadow offered Amy his arm once again, and the young pink hedgehog happily took it.

When Sonic had spotted the two hedgehogs coming out of the café, the blue hedgehog had hidden round a corner, he didn't want Amy and Shadow to see him standing there staring at them.

Once the blue hero was sure that the dark hedgehog and the pink hedgehog hadn't notice him, Sonic decided that he would follow them along and see what was going one between Shadow and Amy.

In contented silence the two hedgehogs walked along to the park, they had absolutely no idea that Sonic, was following along behind them at a distance.

Soon the park appeared before Shadow and Amy, the dark hedgehog and the pink hedgehog walked along until Amy spotted the lake, she pointed to it and spoke to Shadow. "Oh wow, it's so pretty."

The black hedgehog's ruby eyes followed this gesture. "Yes, Amy you are quiet right the lake is very pretty. I can see a bench by the water, shall we go and sit for a while. . .?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

They turned down towards the lake, when they got to the bench, the two hedgehogs sat down together and looked out over the water. "This is so romantic. . ." Amy said very softly to Shadow.

Slowly, the red and black hedgehog looked down, at the young pink hedgehog sat beside him. "I agree, it is very romantic." Shadow's voice had fallen to a whisper.

Shyly Amy's jade green eyes came up and met Shadow's ruby ones, the two hedgehog's inched closer, gently their lips touched, the young pink hedgehog brought her hands up onto the dark hedgehog's shoulders and gently Shadow's arms came round her waist.

Carefully, the pink hedgehog drew the black hedgehog closer, deepening the kiss slightly, Amy was happy when Shadow didn't resist, she opened her eyes, cooling green met burning red and very slowly there lips parted for a moment. "Shadow. . ." Amy murmured softly.

"Amy. . ." The dark hedgehog said with an equal softness.

With a small smile, their lips met again, Amy moved her hands to the back of Shadow's neck running her hands up into his quills, the dark hedgehog responded by tightening his hold on her ever so slightly.

Reluctantly Shadow and Amy drew apart from their kiss, they smiled at each other softly, and the dark hedgehog spoke first. "That was, rather unexpected. . ." He began and couldn't help but blush and fall silent.

"But wonderful." Amy finished for Shadow softly.

"Yes, most certainly wonderful." Shadow agreed.

"So when would you like to go out again?" The happy pink hedgehog asked her dark companion.

"Soon, most definitely soon Amy."

Amy gazed up at Shadow thoughtfully. "Well then, how about this weekend, on Saturday, we could, go and see a film together. . .?"

"That sounds promising, just one request, not a romance film okay?" Shadow said to Amy with a slight chuckle to his voice.

Amy couldn't help but smile herself. "Well. . . we can just chose something we both like when we get their in that case. If there is nothing we like on, then may be we could go for a meal instead. . ."

"Well then, let's call it a date. What time should I come pick you up?"

"I think about one in the afternoon would be fine."

Shadow smiled down at the pick hedgehog. "Well then, now that we have all of that sorted, would you like me to walk you home now?"

"Yes please Shadow."

Slowly the pink hedgehog and the dark hedgehog stood up, as always Shadow offered Amy his arm, with a smile, the happy, young hedgehog placed her arm threw his.

As Shadow and Amy, turned to leave the park, they came face to face, with Sonic and an eerie silence fell over the three hedgehogs.

(Yay! Chapter three done! This took me a while to get just right, but I am rather happy with it! Any way working on chapter four already! Hope you all stay with me!)


	4. Chapter four: The pain in my heart

Chapter four: The pain in my heart.

Amy blushed a bright red, as she saw Sonic standing before herself and Shadow, but she didn't let go, of the dark hedgehog's arm. "Hello Sonic." The young hedgehog said simply to the blue hedgehog, who stood before her.

The dark hedgehog beside, the young pink hedgehog, rather coolly ran his ruby eyes over the blue hero and stayed standing beside Amy.

The blue hedehog smiled widely at Amy, then scowled at Shadow. "What, the hell do you think you're doing with Amy?" He asked Shadow demandingly.

"We were just on an outing." Shadow replied simply, to the blue hedgehog's angry question.

Sonic let out a short snort. "Yeah, right, more like you were trying to lure Amy into some sort of trap, for Eggman. You couldn't care about any one, even if you tried!"

Slowly, the red and black hedgehog slipped his arm out of Amy's, he let out a low growl and stalked over to Sonic. "What, would you know about my feelings, Mr runs away for any form of commitment?"

"I know a lot more then you do! At least I love Amy, you don't even know what love is!" The blue hedgehog shot back at the dark one.

Shadow growled again, at the dark hedgehog's sides, his gloved hands balled into fists. "I know, what love is!"

"Oh excuse me! Which one of us is it, who loves some dead girl. . .?" Sonic asked rhetorically.

After a few moments the blue hedgehog spoke again. "I love Amy, she loves me, Amy has always loved me and always will. I'm her hero, you Mr dark and broody, could never be any ones hero. I mean who on Mobius, ever heard of such a thing as a dark hero?"

Before the dark hedgehog could answer that question, Sonic carried on with his tirade. "In fact I bet you, that this whole going out with you thing, is just to make me jealous, so that I'd finally realise that I love Amy. Well guess what, it worked!"

Shadow paled ever so slightly at these words, but before the dark hedgehog or Amy could speak Sonic carried on talking again. "So you can go, back to what ever whole, you crawled out of Shadow, and take your filthy mitts off of my girl!"

"Amy, did not just go out with me to make you jealous. You egotistical blue fur ball!" Shadow snapped at the blue hero before him.

"Well I most certainly don't hear Amy, objecting to anything I am saying, do you Shadow?" Sonic asked the dark hedgehog, with a triumphant note to his voice.

The dark hedgehog went even paler, in the small silence that followed, Shadow raised one of his balled hands, he slammed it strait into Sonic's face, the blue hero flew back wards, ending up sprawled out on the grass.

Something caught Amy's eyes, on the dark hedgehog's cheek a single tear glittered strangely, in the dyeing light of the sun, Shadow raised a hand a roughly rubbed it away.

The red and black hedgehog drew a red chaos emerald out of his quills, he raised it in one hand, slowly he turned to Amy and smiled sadly. "I am sure Sonic is right. . . about all of this." There was pain, in Shadow's voice and in his eyes.

"I . . . love . . ." The dark hedgehog began then stopped and shook his head.

"Good bye Amy. . . we won't meet ever again." Shadow concentrated on the emerald in his grasp.

"Chaos Control!" He shouted clearly.

As the dark hedgehog vanished, Amy finally broke out of her stunned silence. "Shadow!" The young pink hedgehog called, Amy ran forward, but the pink hedgehog was to late, Shadow was gone. . .

Sonic sat up slowly, just in time to see, Amy sink down, in the grass were Shadow had been a few moments ago, a tear slipped down her face. "Shadow. . . SHADOW!" The young pink hedgehog cried out loudly, Sonic's heart wrenched painfully in his chest, her voice, was full of pain and distress.

When he had been hurt, the blue hero had expected Amy come running to his side, but she had not done so, instead the young pink hedgehog had gone strait to were Shadow had been. . .

Slowly, the blue hedgehog got up onto his feat, Sonic made his way to Amy's side, gently he lowered one gloved hand to her shoulder.

Roughly Amy pushed the blue hedgehog's hand from her shoulder, the young pink hedgehog's hammer appeared, in one hand, but she simply let it drop to the ground and glared at Sonic. "Go away Sonic! This is all your fault. . .His gone away. . . And I won't ever get to see him again. . ."

Amy's angry words, hit Sonic like blows, the blue hedgehog knew she was right, this was all his fault, if only he hadn't been so self centred, then he might of noticed that the young pink hedgehog and the dark hedgehog had really started to develop feelings for each other.

The blue hero looked down at Amy, she had covered her face, with her hands and was sobbing loudly.

Sonic swallowed and then spoke gently. "Amy, I'm really sorry . . . Your right, this whole thing is all my fault. . . I should have realised. . . I should have seen. . . that you love Shadow. . . "

Slowly the young pink hedgehog looked up at the blue hero, slowly, he suck down in the grass next to her, gently, he drew Amy to him.

Amy let out a small wail, then berried her head in the blue hedgehog's shoulder crying her eyes out, Sonic felt absolutely terrible, but right now the blue hedgehog's main concern was Amy, he raised a hand slowly, and stroked the back of her head soothingly.

After a while the young pink hedgehog's tears subsided. "What am I going to do Sonic. . .?" She asked him in a small voice.

"You're going, to go strait home and get some rest!" Sonic said, to her with a determined note to his voice.

Amy went to object, but the blue hedgehog laid one finger on her lips and then spoke again. "No arguments Amy, I made this mess, I'm going to sort it out. I'll find Shadow for you. . . No matter what it takes. . . After all of this, it's the least that I can do."

A small smile appeared on the young hedgehog's face. "Thank you Sonic."

Slowly the blue hero stood up, he offered Amy a hand, the pink hedgehog took the offered hand and Sonic pulled her up onto her feet. "Now, go home, try not to worry to much. . . I know that won't be easy."

"No it won't be easy." Amy said with more tears in her eyes.

"I hope that in some small way finding, Shadow for you, will help you to forgive me a little." The blue hedgehog said, hanging his head with shame.

Amy didn't answer Sonic, to be honest Sonic hadn't been expecting an answer, after all he, had just behaved like a complete fool, the blue hedgehog turned away from her. "I'll get going now." Sonic set off, the blue blear went over the hill and vanished into the distance.

"Good luck Sonic. . ." Amy said softly, her green eyes went to the sky. "Please keep them both safe." The young hedgehog said to what ever deity might be listening at the time.

(Oh the drama, were has Shadow gone, what might he have done. . . will Sonic find him . . .? Guess you'll have to wait and see. For those who thought I was rushing things a little, hope you liked the twist. . . and now you know why I did, what I did in the chapter before this! Any way See you all in chapter five!)


	5. Chapter five: Just let me sleep forever

Chapter five: Just let me sleep forever.

When Shadow finally repapered from his chaos control, he started to run, as fast as he could, the dark hedgehog just wanted to be as far away, from the sauce of all his pain, as was possible.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have even thought, such a beautiful, delicate soul, could ever want something as dark and ugly as him? The brooding dark hedgehog couldn't help but wonder, as he ran away from were the dark hedgehog knew the pink hedgehog was.

As much as Shadow hated to admit it, he was sure, that for once the Faker was right, about something, no one had ever heard of a dark hero. . . a villain, was a villain, it could never become a hero.

The black and red hedgehog, really didn't want to think that Amy, had been using him to get at Sonic. . . but it didn't look like, that there was any other kind of conclusion for Shadow to come too about that.

As Shadow ran, day became night, night became day, eventually, the dark hedgehog lost track of this, the consent swirling of anger, hurt and love drove him on and on, further and further away from Amy, away from the hurt and the pain, seeing her would cause.

Some times as he ran, Shadow would cry, he hadn't cried in years, but some how, the dark hedgehog found himself weeping for the young pink hedgehog, for his heart, which would never know love. . .

The dark hedgehog, had never been one to contemplate ending his existence, it was not part of his type of personality, but Shadow knew one thing, he wanted all this pain and anger to go away, he wanted to feel happy, loved and content once more.

Finally the ruby red and ebony black hedgehog slowed from his long run, ahead of him were some mountains, Shadow had no idea, which mountains they were, he noticed that, there appeared to be a cave at the base of them and there was also a stream near by.

"This looks like a good place to stop. . ." Shadow said to himself, even as the dark hedgehog thought this, he could feel the tiredness catching up on him and this made Shadow decided that he would stop here for a while, just to get some rest.

Quietly Shadow, walked over to the stream, the black and red hedgehog took a very quick wash in the streams cooling waters, then the dark hedgehog went inside the cave for a look around, just to see if he really could shelter in it for a while.

Slowly, the dark hedgehog's ruby eyes accustomed to the dim light inside the cave and Shadow looked around the space before him critically.

The cave was looked fairly, deep, dry, sheltered from the wind and rain, it didn't smell like any one lived here already ether. . . they were certainly all good points.

Shadow decided that, before fully making up his mind whether to stop here or not, he would look around the cave a bit more. . . just to be safe.

Carefully the dark hedgehog went deeper into the cave, he saw a plants growing from the rocky walls, the dark hedgehog recognised this plant, it was called Vernium, it was used in sleeping drafts, a little helped you relax, take to much it could kill, or even put you to sleep for a very long time.

As if Shadow were watching himself, his hand reached out he plucked six of the plants from the wall, very slowly the dark hedgehog lay down on the stone floor, the red and black hedgehog got as comfortable as he could on the hard, cold stone floor of the cave and looked back at the plants in his hand.

It felt rather odd, this feeling of detachment as Shadow stared at the plants for a long moment, before making up his mind that he would take them, it was highly unlikely that Vernium would be able to kill him, but it might at least allow him, to sleep, perhaps forever.

At least if he were asleep, then the dark hedgehog could dream about Amy and Maria, he could be happy, Shadow could be away from the pain and anger he was feeling, the dark hedgehog would also be away from the pain in his heart and the love in his soul for the pink hedgehog that he couldn't ever have as his own. . .

Shadow took one last look at the entrance of the cave, there was nothing waiting out there for him but pain . . . he didn't want that pain any more.

One, by one, the dark hedgehog, began to consume the flower, stems and leaves, of the plants which he had plucked from the cave walls.

Once the fifth plant was gone, he started to feel week all over and very sleepy, one tear slipped out from the corner of his eye. "Please just let me sleep forever. . ." The dark hedgehog said in a soft reverent prayer to the heavens.

Slowly the ruby eyes flickered closed, one hand was still clutching the last remaining plant, the tear made it's way down the dark hedgehog's cheek. "Amy. . ." The red and black hedgehog said once softly before, Shadow the hedgehog fell into a deep slumber. . .

(Well that was emotion filled. . . well I didn't let him die. . . just not Shadow's style. . . so I chose a kind of middle road. . . Wonder what's going to happen next?)


	6. Chapter six: I'm returning you

Chapter six: I'm returning you, to were you belong.

Sonic let out a deep sigh, and flopped down in the shade of a tree, the blue hedgehog had been looking for Shadow, for weeks now and he was no closer to finding the dark hedgehog then when he had started out on his search.

Another sigh followed the first, the blue hero had hoped that finding the red and black hedgehog would be easier then this, but were ever Shadow was, he was very well hidden.

Sonic, was starting to worry, that he would never find the dark hedgehog, the blue hero shook his head, he couldn't give up, not yet, he had to keep trying to find Shadow.

After all, the blue hedgehog had promised to Amy that he would find the red and black hedgehog, and find him Sonic would, no matter how long it took, or were he had to look.

Slowly Sonic stood up, the only thing that lay ahead of him were the Milakan mountains, the blue hedgehog, didn't know if he might find Shadow there, but the blue hero had to go, to the mountains, just to see if the dark hedgehog was some were among those mountains and if he was not there, then it was another place that Sonic could eliminate from his places to search list.

Sonic ran off, his pace was not to fast, the blue hedgehog was making sure to take a good look around him as he went, there was not a sine of anything black and red, just grass and trees all around.

There was a sudden splash, as Sonic fell strait into a stream, the blue hedgehog shot out of the water as if it were acid, he was soaked, the blue hero looked around for some were to dry off and noticed that near by there was a cave, it looked like a good spot, to sit and dry off.

Sonic made his way over to the cave entrance, he sat inside it for a few moments drying off, the blue hedgehog took in trees and the lake, it was quiet pretty, he took a deep breath there was a sent in the air, Sonic frowned slightly, there was something very familiar about that sent.

The blue hero sniffed again the air again, it smelt like. . . Sonic's green eyes went wide, that sent it was Shadow's . . .

The blue hedgehog, looked around frantically, he couldn't see the red and black hedgehog any were, quietly Sonic stood up, instead of using his eyes, Sonic used his nose, the sent lead inside the cave.

The blue hero looked inside the cave, it was rather dark in there, but if that was the way Shadow had gone, then that was the way he would go too.

Sonic walked into the deep shadows of the cave, he stood still for a few moments, to give his eyes time to adjust to the darkness, carefully the blue hedgehog looked round the cave, he let out a disappointed sigh, it appeared to be empty.

Then slowly Sonic looked down at the floor, his green eyes widened, lieing on the floor was Shadow, he wasn't moving. "Oh God!" Sonic exclaimed, he ran the small distance to Shadow's side and knelt down next to the dark hedgehog.

Carefully the blue hero felt for the dark hedgehog's pulse, Sonic was relieved when he found one, the blue hedgehog let out the breath he had been holding, the pulse was steady and strong, that had to be a good sine.

Sonic placed two gloved hands on the older hedgehog and shook him. "Shadow. . . Shadow, come on Shadow, you have to wake up now. . ." The dark hedgehog didn't even twitch, Sonic felt worry surge threw him, there was definitely something wrong with Shadow, but the question was, what?

Carefully the blue hero looked at the red and black hedgehog, there was no visible sine of an injury any were, then Sonic noticed that Shadow was holding something in one hand on his chest, the blue hedgehog lifted the hand and carefully prised what the dark hedgehog was holding, from his tight grasp.

Sonic looked down at what he was holding, it was a plant, slowly Sonic's green eyes went wide, this wasn't just any plant this was Vernium, even the blue hedgehog knew that if you took enough the herb it could kill you.

Another surge of worry swept threw Sonic, the blue hedgehog looked down at Shadow concerned, being the ultimate life form, it was unlikely that Vernium could have killed the dark hedgehog, but if he had taken enough of it, he could be asleep for a long time.

With a look of pain and disgust Sonic threw the plant away and turned his attention back to Shadow. The blue hedgehog shook, the sleeping red and black hedgehog with all of his might. "SHADOW! WAKE UP! NOW!"

The blue hero only stopped shaking him, when Shadow let out a small moan, very slowly, almost painfully one eye opened, when the dark hedgehog saw Sonic, the ruby gaze hardened. "Can't you just leave me to sleep for ever? You won. . . Now leave me in peace." The normally strong voice, was no more then a whisper as Shadow spoke.

"NO!" Sonic announced loudly.

This evidently surprised Shadow, as the other eyes also opened and he stared at Sonic confused. "Why, not. . .?"

"Because if I did Amy would kill me, she loves you Shadow, and I promised her that I would return you to her, and I'm not going to brake that promise, even if it means crossing your will!"

Shadow looked up at him surprised. "But. . ."

"Shh, your still weak, I'll explain as we go." Sonic said very gently and then spoke again as Shadow looked at him even more confused. "From what I can remember about Vernium, you'll probably be in and out of consciousness for a while and as weak as a kitten. I need to know something before you go back under though."

"What?" Shadow said, his eye lids beginning to droop heavily already.

"How much did you take?"

"Five whole plants." The dark hedgehog muttered softly.

Sonic swore loudly, and then lifted Shadow up into his arms, the red eyes opened slightly at this motion. "It's all right Shadow rest now, I'm returning you to were you belong." Sonic said to the dark hedgehog softly.

With a small, nod and left with no choice but to trust Sonic, Shadow placed his head against the blue hero's shoulder and drifted back to his sleep.

Sonic let out a deep sigh, Shadow had taken enough Vernium to knock out an army. . . it was amazing that he was still alive, one thing was for certain the dark hedgehog was going to need a lot of taking care of.

Sonic was very sure, that when he got Shadow to Amy, the young pink hedgehog would be more then pleased to take care of him, until the dark hedgehog was fully recovered from the effects of the Vernium.

Sonic set off towards Amy's home, he knew that it would take him a about three days to get back to the pink hedgehog, he didn't want to risk Shadow coming to, wondering what was going and moving about so that Sonic dropped him, this fact meant he would have to travel at a much slower pace then he normally would have done.

When night came Sonic made camp, he made sure, to make Shadow as comfortable as the blue hedgehog could, the blue hero got a fire going, and sat looking up at the stars.

Shadow was sure that, Sonic waking him and telling him Amy loved him had just been another one of his dreams, slowly, the dark hedgehog opened his eyes, to find not rock above him but the night sky, he felt numb all over, tired and weak.

The red and black hedgehog let out a small moan, Sonic's face slowly appeared above him, "Hey your awake again." The blue hedgehog said gently.

"It wasn't a dream . . . what you said to me in the cave was real?"

"Yes quiet real. How do you feel?"

"Terrible. . ." Shadow answered simply.

Sonic shook his head. "I'm not to surprised, you took enough Vernium, to knock out a small army. Would you like some water?"

"Yes please." Shadow watched Sonic vanish from his line of sight, the black hedgehog was glad, that he had been wrong, he was happy that Amy really did loved him. . . and that the blue hedgehog was going to take him back to her.

The blue hedgehog carefully helped the black hedgehog to sit up, cautiously he held up a water flask so Shadow could drink. "Thank you Sonic. You said that you had some things to explain to me?"

With a nod, Sonic lowered Shadow back down. "Yes I do." The blue hedgehog sat next to the red and black hedgehog. "Firstly I owe you a huge apology, I'm sorry Shadow, I said some mean things . . . I couldn't help it, I love Amy too. . . but. . . Amy loves you more then me, I think that Amy loves you more then she ever did me. If you are what makes Amy happy then, I am fine with that. . . I may not like it at first but I want Amy to be happy. . ."

Sonic looked down a his dark companion, his eyes were already closing. "It's all right, go back to sleep Shadow, we can talk again when you wake up again."

With a small nod, Shadow's eyes closed and once again sleep claimed him, Sonic let out a deep sigh and went back to watching the stars for a while, before he too settled down to sleep.

When Shadow woke again, he was racing along in Sonic's arms, when the red and black hedgehog gave a surprised start, Sonic slowed down from the run and stopped. Very carefully, the blue hedgehog lowered Shadow to the ground and peered down at him. "Welcome back again, feeling any better yet?"

"No, not really." The dark hedgehog answered honestly.

Sonic sat down beside him. "Well since you are awake for a while, we might as well stop for now."

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Shadow asked the younger blue hedgehog quietly.

"I already apologised and told you that Amy loves you. I take back what I said about you, not being able to become a hero, I think you can be a hero . . . at lest you could be Amy's hero, I think that she would rather like you to be her dark hero."

Shadow felt himself blush slightly, that was a rather appealing thought, to the dark hedgehog. "How long do you think it will be before I am well?"

Sonic shrugged. "With you, it's hard to say, but I should imagine it will take a while. I'm sure though that Amy will take great delight in taking care of you."

A small smile graced the red and black hedgehog's lips, before it vanished. "But if Amy really cared for me, why didn't she say something. . .?"

"I think, she was a little shocked and neither of us, gave her much of a chance to say anything did we?"

"That's very true." Shadow said with a yawn, Sonic watched as the dark hedgehog's red eyes closed once more and he slept again.

Carefully, so as not to wake Shadow, the blue hero lifted the sleeping hedgehog, back up into his arms and set off once more towards Amy's home.

As night closed in on the blue hedgehog, Sonic gently settled Shadow down for their next night on the road, hopefully they would be at Amy's tomorrow and then he was sure that all would be well.

(well the rather intense chapter six! Hope you enjoyed it! It took me a lot of time to get this just right! Any way chapter seven is under way!)


	7. Chapter seven: The return of her hero

Chapter seven: The return of her hero.

Sonic slowed from his run, as Amy's house came into view, slowly the blue hedgehog started up the garden path, when he got to the door, Sonic carefully lowered Shadow to the floor for a few moments, before raising a gloved hand and knocking on the door.

When the blue hero heard sounds of movement inside, he lifted the dark hedgehog back up and waited for an answer to his knock.

Slowly the door opened, Sonic looked down at Amy and smiled softly. "I kept my promise." The blue hedgehog said quietly to the pink one.

For a moment the pink hedgehog stood blinking at the blue hero confused, then Amy's green eyes widened as she realised, just who Sonic was carrying in his arms.

"Do you have a spare bed I can lay Shadow on?" Sonic asked her quietly.

Amy simply nodded, in answer to this question.

"You, had best show me the way to it then." The blue hero said quietly to the young pink hedgehog.

Quickly Amy moved aside to allow Sonic inside her house, slowly the blue hedgehog stepped inside, showing great caution as he did so, making sure not to bump the dark hedgehog into any thing as he went.

Promptly the young pink hedgehog lead Sonic upstairs, she opened the door to the spare room and pulled down the sheets and duvet on the bed.

Sonic stepped forward, carefully the blue hedgehog deposited the black and red hedgehog on the bed, Amy pulled the sheets and duvet up over Shadow and looked down at him concerned.

The blue hero noticed the young pink hedgehog's concern and placed a hand on her shoulder, Amy looked up at Sonic, the worry over Shadow was clear in her eyes. "Come down stairs and I'll tell you what I know." Sonic said to her softly.

Amy leant down, she quickly gave the red and black hedgehog a kiss on the forehead and then with a small nod to Sonic, followed the blue hedgehog down stairs.

Quietly the blue hedgehog and the pink hedgehog settled in the living room, the silence lengthened before Amy finally spoke. "Sonic, please tell me what, has happened to Shadow?"

Sonic took a deep breath before he began his explanation. "Well when I found him, Shadow was completely unconscious, I managed to find some Vernium in one of Shadows hand and when I finally managed to get him to wake up, Shadow told me he had eaten five whole plants."

Amy's green eyes went wide. "Oh my. . . that much. . ."

"Yeah, it's a good thing, that Shadow is, well what he is really, or well. . ." Sonic's sentence trailed off.

"He would probably be dead. Amy finished for the blue hero and then spoke again. "What on Mobius, was the stupid hedgehog thinking, when he took that much?"

"I have absolutely no idea, you would have to ask Shadow that, the next time he wakes up, which should be in a short while, at the moment he still keeps falling asleep a lot and he is still quiet week. So go easy on the poor soul okay?"

Amy smiled slightly at Sonic. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him, he'll need to do exercises and things though, in order to regain his strength. . ." Amy said thoughtfully.

Sonic winced. "I don't think Shadow will like that much."

"No probably not, but Shadow will still need to do them, if he wants to recover."

Sonic sighed, he knew that Amy was right. "Well, I'll help him with them . . ."

"Thank you Sonic." The young pink hedgehog said gratefully to the blue hedgehog.

Quietly the blue hero looked over at the clock on Amy's mantel and then smiled slowly. "Well Shadow should be waking up soon, shall we go up?"

Amy nodded to Sonic, they stood up and together the two hedgehogs went back upstairs, to the spare room.

Slowly and quietly they stepped inside, Amy went strait to the bedside, as she leant over Shadow, his ruby red eyes opened slowly.

As those red eyes settled on Amy, a small smile appeared on the dark hedgehog's face. "Amy. . ." He said softly.

A huge, relived smile spread over the young pink hedgehog's face, gently she reached out and took one of Shadow's hands in hers, she gave it a tender squeeze. "Shadow. . . You idiot . . . What were you thinking?"

"I. . . I really wasn't thinking very clearly at the time. . . I'm sorry Amy." Shadow said sincerely, the red eyes went to Sonic. "Would you help me to sit up Sonic?"

"Of cause." The blue hero said, he crossed the room to were the dark hero lay and carefully helped Shadow to sit up, Amy quickly arranged the pillows behind the red and black hedgehog.

Slowly, Shadow sat back against the pillows, Sonic moved back, he stood behind the pink hedgehog and gave her a small push forward in her back, so that she fell forward against Shadow slightly.

Blushing Amy placed her arms round her dark hero and gave his a hug, Shadow smiled slightly, and placed his head against the pink hedgehogs shoulder. "Now I have a full recovery program planned for you Shadow. . . ! "Amy began.

The dark hedgehog let out a groan, Sonic laughed slightly and Amy went on to explain to the dark hedgehog what she had planned to help him recover from the Vernium.. .

(Chapter seven done. . . well on to chapter eight. . . That will be the penultimate chapter. . . so yay!)


	8. Chapter eight: The ball is planned

Chapter eight: The ball is planned.

Shadow had been recovering for several months now, when ever the dark hedgehog had to do the exercises Amy planned out from him, she was banned from the room, mostly because as Shadow had said in his own words. "It's bad enough that I have to do these, I'm not doing them with an audience."

Sonic often helped the red and black hedgehog out with these exercises and a strange kind of truce had formed between the old rivals. . . for now. . . at least.

After one day's exercises, were over, the blue hedgehog looked at the black hedgehog as he sat back down on the bed. "Well that's all your exercises done for today. . . you almost completely back to yourself now Shadow."

Shadow let out a relived sigh. "Thank goodness." He looked closer at the younger blue hedgehog before the dark hedgehog spoke again. "Well Sonic you most certainly look like you have something on your mind. . ."

"Yeah, I do . . . I realised something a while ago. . ." Sonic began, he stopped for a moment and then carried on talking. "I do love Amy, but it's more like the love you have for a sister or something, it's nothing like the love you two have. . . Well the love you both would have if . . .well you know. . ." The blue hedgehog finished lamely.

"If things hadn't got so messed up . . . Yeah I know. . . we will get there some day . . . Believe you me." Shadow said softly, to Sonic.

"I'm sure the two of you will. . . The truth is Shadow that, I actually have managed to finally fall in love. . ." The blue hedgehog said shyly to the older dark hedgehog.

"Really, and just who have you fallen in love with Sonic?" The dark hedgehog couldn't help but ask the blue hero rather intrigued.

"Sally. . . Yeah, I know, don't go there. . . I'm an idiot. . . we already covered that before. . ." Sonic said sullenly and then spoke again quickly. "Please Shadow, don't tell any one"

The black and red hedgehog smiled slightly at the very nervous blue hero. "All right I promise that I won't tell a soul. . . as long as you promise me in return, not to tell Amy how well I am recovering. . ." Shadow sat on the bed properly, leaning back against the pillows and covered his legs with the sheets and duvet.

Sonic looked down at Shadow rather confused. "But why not. . .?"

"Let's just say I want to surprise her . . . Hey that sounds like Sally's voice down stairs. . ."

The blue hedgehog blushed, but when he listened closely, Sonic could hear that the dark hedgehog was right, the blue hero hears foot steps on the stairs. "Sounds like Sally and Amy are coming up here."

"Yes, so they are."

Sure enough a few moments later there, came a knock on the door, to what had now become Shadows room. "Come, on in." Shadow said quietly.

Quietly Sally and then Amy stepped into Shadow's room. "Hello Shadow, and hello to you too Sonic." Sally said cheerily to the dark hedgehog and the blue hedgehog.

After a moments silence Sally spoke again. "Shadow, you simply have to help me convince Amy that she should go to the ball, next weekend, after all it's for my 21st birthday and I think Amy should be there. Your invited too Shadow, if your well enough to go that is." Sally handed Shadow an invitation, he took it with a small grateful nod of the head and placed n on the bedside table.

Slowly the red and black hedgehog looked at the young pink hedgehog. "I think that you should go t the ball Amy."

The happy pink hedgehog's jade green eyes met Shadow's ruby ones. "But, I don't want to leave you all alone. . ."

Shadow rolled his eyes affectionately at Amy. "Amy, believe it or not, I can take care of myself for one whole evening."

"But. . ." The young pink hedgehog began, but her sentence vanished as Shadow reached out and tenderly took her hands in his.

"I want you to go, you deserve to get out and have a good time. Please don't worry about me." The dark hedgehog said to the pink hedgehog softly.

"See, Shadow agrees that you should go too, come on Amy. . . Please!" Sally said to her with a big smile.

Amy sighed, the young pink hedgehog knew that she was defeated. "All right then, since you both insist, I'll go tot he ball."

"Look Amy, if it will make you feel better I can cheque on Shadow before I go to the dance and stay with him, whist you go shopping for your dress and stuff." Sonic volunteered quietly.

The young pink hedgehog flashed the blue hero a grateful smile. "Yes, that would make me feel a lot better." She said to Sonic, Amy then turned her attention to the squirrel princess beside her. "So when are we going shopping for the dresses. . .?"

"I thought, this weekend would be a good time, then we will have lots of time to find matching shoes and things. . ."

"That is fine with me." Amy said softly, the two females, turned, they left the room discussing plans for the rest of the week after they had brought their dresses.

Sonic, stepped across the room and quietly shut the door behind them, slowly the blue hero turned and looked at Shadow. "All right Shadow, those two might have been completely oblivious to it, but I could hear that brain of yours plotting. . . what have you thought of?"

The black and red hedgehog smiled slightly at the younger blue hedgehog. "I was thinking that Sally's ball might be the best time to surprise Amy, with my return to health. I'll need your help though and Sally's. . ."

With a wide smile Sonic sat on the chair beside Shadow's bed. "Okay, I'm in, let's hear this plan of yours."

Shadow lent for ward in the bed, he gestured Sonic closer and the spoke softly. "Well, I'll need a tailor, so we will have to sneak one into the house when Amy s out getting her dress, as for but what I am planning . . . Once I have the suitable attired, I am going to get all properly dressed up for Amy and then dance with her in the moonlight. . . When I say dressed up, I mean top hat and all . . ."

Before Sonic could speak the dark hedgehog spoke again. "And don't even ask me were I got the idea for this. . . because I am not going to tell you."

Sonic sat back in the chair, that was one big romantic gesture for Shadow to make, the black and red hedgehog must really love Amy to be willing do something like that for her. "Well all I am going to say is. . . wow, that is a big romantic gesture and then some . . . If Amy doesn't like that, then I don't know what she will like. So you'll need my help with the tailor right?"

"Yes, Sonic that's exactly what I will need your help with. As for Sally, I want her help so that she can get Amy outside on time and the music right, besides which I feel that Sally should be part of the plan because this is her party and I want to know if she objects to my plan at all."

"I agree." Sonic said quietly. "In fact I think, I even know a tailor who would be up for such a project, his name is Jacob."

"That is good to hear, and you know, you can take full advantage of this time to work with Sally, to get a bit closer to her, and make amends for past actions, shall we say." Shadow said softly, his ruby eyes meeting Sonic's emerald green ones.

Sonic blushed slightly, but smiled widely at the older black hedgehog. "Yes you have a point there."

Slowly Sonic stood up. "Well then, I'll see you on Saturday, and I'll make sure to bring Jakob with me."

Shadow leant back against the pillows once more. "Thank you Sonic."

Sonic shot the older dark hedgehog a smile, he then left the room, Shadow smiled slightly to himself and then looked out of the window.

Soon enough it was Saturday, Sonic had waited well out of sight with Jacob the fox tailor, once he was sure Amy was well and truly gone, the blue hero, let himself into her house using the spare key that Amy had given him, so that he could come over and cheque on Shadow.

As the blue hero entered the house, he was amazed to see Shadow, very slowly make his way down the stairs, Sonic's green eyes met Shadow's red ones, he nodded, the red and black hedgehog gestured for the blue hero and the fox tailor to follow him and Shadow went threw to the living room, were the dark hedgehog took a seat.

"Please sit down." Shadow said to Sonic and Jacob.

They both sat down, Shadow outlined what he was after to Jacob, who wrote down the colours and style. "I'll need your measurements." Jacob said quietly.

Shadow nodded, he stood and allowed Jakob to take all the measurement he needed. "Can you get this done for next weekend?" Shadow asked him.

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem. Any thing else you require?"

"Yes actually, I do have something else I want." Shadow leant in and whispered something to Jacob.

The fox smiled widely. "That won't be a problem." He sat for a moment. "This, is how much it will cost. . ."

Shadow took the bill. "If I give the money to Sonic, he can give it to you, on the day it is delivered."

"That will be fine." Jacob stood, he smiled at Shadow and Sonic showed him out.

When the blue hedgehog returned to the living room, he looked at Shadow intrigued. "What else did you order?"

The black and red hedgehog smiled at Sonic mysteriously. "You will have to wait and see, on the night of the ball. Oh and did Sally agree to help?"

"Yes, she agreed and told me to tell you, that she thought it was so wonderfully romantic of you."

Shadow had to hide a laugh, there was an aggravated note to the blue hedgehog's voice as he delivered the squirrel princess's message. "Well you could always try something a little romantic your self you know?" Shadow suggested to the younger hedgehog softly.

The blue hero blushed at this suggestion, then Sonic let out an exasperated sigh, but decided against arguing with Shadow. . . after all it seemed that the dark hedgehog might actually have a point.


	9. Chapter nine: A little romance

Chapter nine: A little romance.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror, her ball dress was of wide black silk skirts, a pink sash with bow at the back of her waist emphasised her figure, her hair was styled into a high bun held in place by a black ribbon, with a smile to herself, the young pink hedgehog slipped on the pink sandals she had chosen to go with it and draped the pink wrap elegantly round her shoulders.

There was just one last thing Amy needed before she went out, as far as the young pink hedgehog was concerned it was by far the most important thing of the night and that was Shadows verdict of her outfit. . .

Quietly the young pink hedgehog knocked on the door to the dark hedgehogs room and heard him answer her knock softly. "Come in."

Shyly Amy stepped inside Shadow's room, at her entrance the dark hedgehog set aside the book which he had been reading and looked up at the young pink hedgehog.

The ruby eyes went wide and Shadow smiled at Amy softly. "You look lovely Amy. I wish that I could take you to the ball. . ."

"I know. . ." The young pink hedgehog said to the older dark hedgehog gently. "I wish that you could take me to the ball also. . ."

"You will be sure to send my regrets to Sally, I had hoped to be well enough by now. . . But unfortunately I am not."

"Of cause I will. Any way, Sonic will come by to cheque on you later for me."

The red and black hedgehog smiled at the nervous pink hedgehog before him. "Go on, then, you better get going or you will be late."

"Yes, your right." Amy leant in, gently she pressed a kiss to Shadow's forehead, before quickly walking out of the room, quietly Amy closed the door behind her and left for the ball.

Once Shadow was sure Amy was gone, he got out of the bed, the dark hedgehog stretched, he went to the bathroom, Shadow had a quick shower and got out he towel dried off the worst of the water and then settled back down in his bed to wait for Sonic's arrival.

Half an hour later, Shadow heard the front door of the house open and heard Sonic's well known voice call out. "Shadow. . . ?"

"Up here!" Shadow answered, getting up and walking to the door of his room, the dark hedgehog opened it, just in time for Sonic to get to the top of the stairs.

The blue hedgehog followed the red and black hedgehog back into his room "Well here it all is." Sonic said as he placed down several boxes on the Shadow's bed.

With a small smile Shadow opened the first box, Sonic's eyes widened, out of it came a tall elegant top hat with a red ribbon round it, Shadow placed this to one side, the dark hedgehog opened the next box to reveal long black boots with a red soul.

The smile grew, Shadow lowered them to the floor, then the red and black hedgehog opened the last box, from which he brought out a smart pair of trousers, a black pair of gloves, a tail coat with red lapels and a simple domino red mask.

Sonic was staring at the pile of clothing now on the bed before him. "You are really going to ware all of that?"

"Yes, now, do you mind going out so I can change?" Shadow asked the younger hedgehog with a small smile.

Sonic went outside the bedroom and shut the door behind him, the blue hedgehog looked down at what he had on for the ball. It was the one old dark blue suite, that the blue hero kept for all such occasions, Shadow was really going to put him in the shade tonight. . .

Some time later, the door to Shadow's room opened and the dark hedgehog stepped out into the hall way.

Slowly Sonic looked up at the older red and black hedgehog, the blue hero's mouth opened slightly with shock.

"Oh my god. . ." The blue hedgehog muttered finally.

Shadow raised both brows from beyond the red mask which framed his eyes and then smiled at Sonic slightly. "I take it, that is a good reaction?"

The blue hedgehog simply shook his head at the older hedgehog's question. "Yes it is, and you know it Shadow. Come on lets get going."

Side by side the two hedgehog's headed for the ball, when they got near to the large clearing were the ball was being held, Shadow stopped walking, noticing this Sonic stopped also and then looked at the red and black hedgehog.

"I have to go that way. . ." Shadow explained pointing off to a blossoming cherry tree near by.

"I see, well first I will go and tell Amy that you are fine at home and then I shall go and tell Sally that it's time." The blue hero said quietly to the red and black hedgehog.

Once again, the dark hedgehog smiled at Sonic slightly. "Thank you." With that the dark hero walked away into the night to wait for his beloved rose.

Sonic walked into the clearing were the party was being held, the blue hedgehog looked round, he spotted Amy talking animatedly to Rouge.

The blue hero walked over to the towards the white bat and the pink hedgehog, when he got to them Sonic smiled. "Good evening ladies. I thought that I would come over and let you know that Shadow is fine Amy."

The young pink hedgehog smiled up at Sonic softly. "Thank you Sonic."

With a slightly nod of his head, tot he two ladies, the blue hero ambled off to find Sally, who spotted his approach and met Sonic half way.

With a small smile the blue hedgehog bowed the the princess. "Happy birthday princess."

Sally couldn't help but smile at Sonic, he was being so very serious for once. "Is it time?" Sally asked the blue hero softly.

"Yes, he is waiting for her, over by the cherry tree."

"Well then I shall suggest Amy and I go for that walk now. . . and you can deal with the music."

With twin conspiratorial smiles, the blue hedgehog and the squirrel princess parted ways.

Sally made her way to Amy's side, she smiled at Rouge and Amy. "I was wondering Amy if I could convince you to go for a little walk with me? I just want to get away for a few minuets."

The happy young pink hedgehog smiled widely at the squirrel princess, and then spoke. "Of cause I don't mind Sally, if you will excuse us Rouge."

The white bat smiled at them. "No, by all means off you go. . ."

Side by side the hedgehog and the squirrel, wandered off together heading for the cherry tree. Sonic watched them go, with a quiet smile, once he was sure they were on there way the blue hero, quietly approached the orchestra that was playing and spoke softly to the conductor.

As Amy and Sally came to were the cherry tree was, the wind blew and pink blossom filled the air, this made the pink hedgehog smiled. "How lovely." She said softly turning to Sally.

"Yes it is, but you Amy are far more beautiful. . ." Said a very familiar voice softly, from right behind her.

The young pink hedgehog froze, her jade green eyes widened, Sally smiled, the squirrel turned back to the party and began to walk away, once Sally was a little distance away she turned and looked back. . .

Very slowly Amy turned round, her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, as the young pink hedgehog saw who was standing there and what he was wearing, her jade green eyes went even wider. "Shadow. . .?"

The red and black hedgehog smiled softly and stepped out form under the sheltering arms of the tree. "Amy. . ."

A beautiful slow song began to play and the dark hedgehog's smile grew. "Ah right on time." Before Amy could ask what Shadow meant the red and black hedgehog had stepped closer. "Would you like to dance?"

The pink hedgehog blushed slightly, but spoke. "Yes, I would like to dance with you."

Carefully Shadow put his arms round Amy and drew her close to him, as they danced the most beautiful waltz all the young pink hedgehog could do was stair up into the dark hero's red eyes and smile. "I thought you weren't well enough for this. . ." The pink hedgehog said softly to the dark one holding her.

"Ah that, it was a little deception on my part so that I could surprise you with this. . . Tell me, was the deception worth it? Do you like your surprise?" The red and black hedgehog asked the younger one with a slight note of worry to his voice.

Amy gazed up into those red eyes ringed by a red mask and shadowed by a tall top hat, what kind of girl doesn't dream of this kind of romance happening to her? A smile grew on the young hedgehog face, she was lucky though, it was rare for any girl to find a man willing to give her that kind of romantic surprise. "Yes Shadow. . . I like my surprise very much. By the way, you look totally amazing."

"Thank you. This took a lot of planning believe me."

They fell back into silence as they danced and simply enjoyed being close to the one they loved.

Unbeknown to them Sally was still watching them, the squirrel princess was smiling, a wistful look on her face, Sally jumped as a hand slipped into hers and she looked at who was beside her, the squirrel princess was amazed to see Sonic standing there. "Would you like to dance?" The blue hedgehog asked her softly

Sally's eyes widened but she nodded, slowly, Sonic drew her to him and they too began to dance.

Eventually the music stopped and the two couples stopped dancing, softly Shadow spoke to Amy. "I believe that I still owe you a date to the cinema . . ."

The young pink hedgehog grinned up at the older black and red hedgehog. "Oh, I think that this more then makes up for that."

With another soft smile the dark hedgehog removed his top hat, slowly he leant down, Amy leant up and their lips touched softly. Slowly Shadow's arms closed round Amy's back, the pink hedgehog moved closer to the dark hero and placed her hands into his quills.

Sally looked up at Sonic, the blue hero was looking at Amy and Shadow and smiling, seeming to notice that the squirrel princes is looking at him, Sonic looked down at her. "I know, that I am a complete idiot but I'd like for us too . . ." The blue hedgehog began but stopped blushing.

With a soft smile, Sally leant up and kissed Sonic, his green eyes widened, then with a smile, the blue hero put his arms round the squirrel princess and pulled her close.

Slowly, Amy and Shadow drew apart from their kiss, the dark hedgehog looked past Amy and smiled. "What are you smiling at?" The young pink hedgehog couldn't help but ask the dark hedgehog softly.

As Shadow placed on his top hat, the red and black hedgehog, leant forward and whispered softly to Amy. "Take a look behind you."

The happy pink hedgehog turned round, she saw, Sally and Sonic kissing, the young pink hedgehog smiled and then looked back at her dark hero. "I think we should leave them alone." She said to Shadow softly.

"I completely agree." The red and black hedgehog said and offered Amy one of his arms.

Amy put her arm threw Shadow's and they left Sally and Sonic to their kiss, when the pink hedgehog and the red and black hedgehog rejoined the ball, there were several raised eyebrows at Shadow's sudden appearance, but no one questioned it, with one such as Shadow it was wise not to ask to many questions and they knew that.

The red and black hedgehog lead Amy out onto the dance floor and they began to dance again.

Shadow gazed down at her and spoke softly. "So now that I am well, I suppose that you will want me to be moving back out to my own place?"

The young pink hedgehog shook her head at the older hedgehog. "No I want you to carry on staying with me."

The red and black hedgehog raised both brows at Amy. "But, that wouldn't be right, we could get away with it when I wasn't well. We can't now though, and I wouldn't want people to start talking. . . It's not as if we are married or anything. . ."

"Well then maybe we should be married. . ." Amy said quickly and then blushed.

Shadow looked down at her with surprise, and then the dark hedgehog smiled slowly. "Is that a proposal of marriage Miss Amy Rose?"

The pink hedgehog went an even deeper shade of red, but looked up bravely into the red and black hedgehog's ruby eyes. "Yes Shadow it is, but maybe I should make that more obvious. Will you marry me Shadow the hedgehog?"

Shadow raised both brows at Amy. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" He asked her softly as they continued to dance.

"Let's just say that I have no wish to lose you again and I want to stake my claim on you now." Amy said to the dark hedgehog fearlessly.

"I see." The red and black hedgehog said simply.

"So, yes or no Shadow?" The young pink hedgehog asked him gently.

A smile began to spread across the dark hedgehog's features. "Yes I will marry you Amy Rose." He said gently, as the dance ended.

Amy threw her arms round Shadow this action drew several started glances, from the others at the ball, the dark hedgehog simply smiled and closed his arms round Amy.

"Is there something you two want to tell us?" Rouge asked, the two hedgehogs softly.

Amy blushed but turned to face her friends, who had at some point been joined by Sonic and Sally who were holding hands and an expectant silence fell over the gathering.

The young pink hedgehog felt one of Shadows strong hands curl round hers and they smiled at each other. "Yes, we do have something to tell you." Shadow said softly and then smiled down at Amy. "Amy and I are getting married."

As the dark hedgehog said this, there was suddenly lots of cheering, all of their friends began to congratulate them, but Shadow and Amy only had eyes for each other.

The young pink hedgehog hugged the dark hedgehog and then looked up at him. "I have just one request for the wedding Shadow."

"Umm, and what would that request be Amy?" The red and black hedgehog asked her softly.

"You have to ware this, again on our wedding day." The pink hedgehog said softly picking at the front of the tail coat the dark hero wore.

Shadow smiled down at Amy. "If that is what you wish, then of cause I will and I shall have to see to getting you an engagement ring."

With a large happy smile Amy leant up, Shadow took off the top hat, slowly their lips met in another soft kiss, the dark hedgehog closed his arms round Amy's back and her hands once again found the back of his head between his dark quills.

(Yay I finally finished chapter nine. . . that was long! Yes I am planing on actually doing the wedding this time. . . That chapter made me happy. Well I hope to see you all in chapter ten.)


	10. Chapter ten: Joys of wedding bells

Chapter ten: Joys of wedding bells.

Amy Rose stood staring at herself in the mirror, she sill just couldn't quiet believe that today was her big day, today was the day that she finally married the love of her life, Shadow the hedgehog.

True to his word Shadow had brought the young pink hedgehog a lovely engagement ring, it was a simple gold band topped with a deep red ruby heart, with two small jet stones spears each side of the heart.

The young pink hedgehog had lots of butterfly's in her tummy but she found that she was truly happy today.

Sally smiled at her. "You look so beautiful Amy." The squirrel princess breather softly admiring Amy's dress.

Amy smiled back at her, the young hedgehog had to admit her bridal dress was lovely, the dress was long and white, with floating skirts that were embroidered with a delicate pink flower pattern, the white bodice clung to her figure making the most of it.

The white vale, was also embroidered with pink flowers, the gauzy material fell to about her waist and covered the happy pink hedgehog's face delicately.

Among her now longer pink quills sat a simple silver tiara topped with a few pink pearls and in her hands the young pink hedgehog held a bouquet of white and pink flowers.

The happy pink hedgehog had chosen Sally and Rouge were her two brides maids, unlike most brides maids they were both dressed in taste full pink dresses.

Shadow had surprised absolutely every one and chosen Sonic as his best man, when he had been asked about this, the dark hedgehog had simply stated that the blue hero had helped him and Amy come together, so he felt that it was fitting for Sonic to be his best man.

Both Sally and Amy had agreed that the blue hero looked very smart in a double of Shadows suite, the only difference to Sonic's outfit was that it made out in white and dark blue materials instead of Shadow's jet blacks and ruby reds.

Rouge smiled at Amy softly. "You look absolutely beautiful today Amy. I still find it hard to believe that you both beet us to the alter."

Amy smiled widely at the white bat. "Yes, well, I don't think Sally will be that far behind me."

Sally blushed slightly at this. "Now Amy don't go making assumptions."

The young pink hedgehog coughed slightly, in order to hide a small laugh and changed the subject of the conversation. "I heard Tails say earlier that Robotnic is here."

"Yes he has arrived, and I have to say that for once in his entire life the doctor is actually behaving rather well." Rouge said quietly to Amy.

"Well, it wasn't my decision to invite him to the wedding. Shadow invited him, he said something about the doctor being the only family he really had. I didn't want Shadow's side of the church to be completely empty, so I told him to do what he felt was right."

"That sounds like a wise decision to me." Rouge said with a small nod of approval.

"I can't help but wonder what on Mobius Shadow threatened Robotnic with, in order to get him to come to the wedding and behave?" Sally asked them both with a small laugh.

"What ever it was I betting that it was probably very painful." Amy said with laughter in her green eyes.

There was a polite knock on the door, Rouge opened the door and Sonic's head came round the door, he smiled softly at Amy, his eyes fell on Sally and the smile widened. "Well ladies, it's time to begin."

Sally looked up into his handsome emerald green eyes ringed by the blue mask and couldn't help but sigh ever so slightly, the sapphire blue hedgehog looked so dashing today.

"Thank you Sonic." Amy said softly, the blue hedgehog vanished, as the organ began to play Amy took a deep breath and stepped out onto the isle.

Calmly she walked to the end of the isle, were her dark hero was waiting for her, when she reached the dark hedgehog's side, carefully Amy drew back her vale.

Quietly the dark hedgehog reached out, gently Shadow took the young pink hedgehog's hand in his own, slowly the red and black hedgehog looked down at her, Amy's soft green eyes met his warm red one and the two hedgehogs smiled at each other softly.

With a smile at the obviously happy couple, the old owl minister began his service. "Dearly beloved. . ."

With strong and clear voices both of the hedgehogs repeated their vows, gently Shadow slipped a gold ring onto Amy's finger and she softly placed one onto his.

With a large happy smile the minister spoke. "You may kiss the bride."

Elegantly, Shadow swept off his black top hat, slowly he leant down, the young pink hedgehog leant up and they met in a soft kiss.

The church erupted into cheers, Amy and Shadow drew apart from their kiss, they were both so happy.

Turning side by side, the two hedgehog's looked at their friends, they were all smiling back at them, evidently contented to see them so happy with each other, even Robotnic was clapping, and for a moment Amy though that she saw the ghost of a golden haired girl sitting in the pews smiling at them also.

Amy turned to look at Shadow and the look in his ruby red eyes, as they met her jade green ones confirmed that he too had seen Maria and knew that she was happy for him.

Side by side, the dark hedgehog and the pink walked down the isle, they got to the church steps were there friends threw confetti all over the pair of them.

As the black hedgehog and the pink hedgehog laughed at their friends, they noticed Sonic and Sally leaving the church arm in arm.

Shadow winked at Amy, she caught this wink, the young pink hedgehog looked down at her bouquet and with a wide smile called out. "Sally catch!"

Sally looked up surprised, she cupped her hands, just in time for Amy's bouquet of flowers to land in her hands.

Blushing brightly the squirl princess looked at the young pink hedgehog, Amy winked at her once, before Shadow swept her up into his arms.

Sonic looked down at the flowers she held. "Doesn't that mean, that you'll be the next one to get married?"

Still blushing brightly Sally looked up into the blue hero's emerald green eyes. "Yes, it does. . . but that doesn't mean we have to. . . that you should feel that you have too. . ." She stuttered, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

Sonic caught Shadows eye as he held Amy in his arms and the older male winked once before, he set off at a run carrying his new wife with him, to which ever honey moon destination the new couple had chosen.

The blue hero looked back to Sally, who was standing beside him still blushed a deep shade of red, and spoke to her softly. "And who said I don't want to marry you?"

Sally looked up at him shocked, and Sonic pulled her close to him. "Marry me Sally Acorn?" He asked her softly a note of tenderness in the blue hero's voice.

Sally smiled widely at him. "Yes Sonic, I will marry you." With an equally large smile, Sonic lowered his lips to Sally's and they held each other in a tight embrace.

((yay all done. That was interesting if short. . . only written one other wedding scene before, this didn't come out to badly I hope. I hope I see you all for the next fic!))


End file.
